


We gotta have a little talk...

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can figure it out. </p>
            </blockquote>





	We gotta have a little talk...

_**Fanart: We gotta have a little talk..., basaltgrrl, sam/gene, white cortina**_  
Title: We gotta have a little talk...  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary: You can figure it out. 

  
  



End file.
